Test
by sorrygrimmjow
Summary: James Sirius Potter is home for the holidays and he knows exactly what he wants. Teddy Lupin, however, has a test for him. TLJP


**Title: **Test**  
>Author: <strong>SorryGrimmjow**  
>Genre: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Pairings: <strong>Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter**  
>Summary: <strong>James Sirius Potter is home for the holidays and he knows exactly what he wants. Teddy Lupin, however, has a test for him.**  
>Disclaimers:<strong> The wonderful world of Harry Potter is not at all mine and obviously belongs to the brilliant J. K. Rowling. The plot, however, is mine.**  
>Word Count: <strong>3,179 words  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written on my iPod when I had nothing better to do. First Teddy/James II. I live off feedback.

* * *

><p>"Albus, get down here!" Harry called impatiently up the stairs. "The Weasleys are going to arrive soon and you need to be present!"<p>

Harry heard no reply and sighed. He turned to his only daughter who was fixing dinner with his wife in the kitchen behind him.

"Lily, could you try and get Al to get down here?"

She turned to face him with a scowl.

"If he wasn't so moody..." Lily grumbled but complied; she gave the oven a final check before rushing up the wooden staircase.

"How's it going?" asked Harry, walking over to Ginny and rubbing her shoulders.

"Can't complain too much," she said distractedly. "Are Ron and Hermione here yet?"

"Not yet," Harry checked his wristwatch. "They're late, as usual."

"For once I don't mind; the stew isn't coming along at all..."

"I'm sure it's fine, Gin."

Harry and Ginny both looked towards the stairs at once, for they heard raised voices and the slam of the door. Harry waited a moment before calling, "Everything alright up there?"

"No," Lily said, her voice carrying down the stairs. A second later she emerged, arms crossed and looking huffy. "He said he refuses to come down unless Scorpius is gonna be here."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron is coming, though, so he would never allow Malfoy to come here. Anyways, Christmas is time for family," Ginny said. She then added, "Not that Malfoy would ever come a mile within this place."

"I told him that," said Lily as she resumed her place by the oven, "but he won't listen at all."

"I'll reason with him later," sighed Harry. "Where's James?"

"Not sure. Last I saw he was in his room," Lily replied.

"Those boys," Ginny mumbled. She dipped a spoon into the pot of stew in front of her and tasted it tentatively. "I suppose this is as good as it's going to get. Lily, can you help me carry this to the table?"

Lily agreed, picked up the stew and carried it out to the dining room. The generally five-person table was charmed to be larger and Harry had scrounged up some extra chairs so all guests could be seated.

Not that they're even here, Harry thought irritatedly as he stood in the doorway, watching as food was carried to the table with a wave of Ginny's wand. As if on cue, a sharp knock on the door made Harry straighten up and walk over. He pulled it open and was greeted by bright blue hair and cheeks made pink by the cold.

"Harry!" Teddy Lupin exclaimed, stepping forward and wrapping his godfather in a frosty embrace. "Merry Christmas."

They parted and Harry urged Teddy inside, shutting the cold out with the door.

"Happy Christmas, Teddy," Harry grinned. He examined his godson and his grin grew broader. Teddy must have reached six feet now and his shoulders were broad and muscular. Auror training had definitely been good to him. "God, you've grown. What's it been, a year since I've last seen you?"

"A year and a half, actually, I reckon," replied Teddy, shrugging off his thick coat and hanging it up on the rack beside him. "Kingsley is getting tougher on the rookies and he wants the more experienced Aurors to help them along. Your help would be more than beneficial, Harry," Teddy said with a wink.

"I'm done with that, Ted, you know that," Harry said with a smile. He took Teddy by the shoulder and guided him further inside the house. "Come on, James will be overjoyed to see you."

"Brilliant," Teddy grinned.

-x-

James paced in his room anxiously. He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes impatiently and, for the thousandth time, tugged on his shirt. He stopped in front of his body-length mirror and frowned. It would be the first time in nearly a year and a half since he had seen Teddy and he didn't want to blow his chance to impress him or something of the sort. James was seventeen now, anyway, as of last week, so that meant it would be perfectly legal for Teddy and him to be together.

If that would even happen, thought James grudgingly. He knew that Teddy wasn't interested in birds but did he have a chance even with that fact? Teddy probably thought of James as a younger brother, not as a potential love interest.

James scowled. These thoughts had polluted his mind since he was fourteen and it didn't seem like they would ever go away.

"James! Albus! Teddy is here!"

James froze at his father's voice. Oh, shite, he was nervous. With a last look in the mirror, he opened the door and bounded out of his room.

He went down the stairs in a more calmer manner, however, as if to reiterate the fact that he was now a mature, mild-mannered adult. James peered around the corner at the foot of the stairs and it felt as if his heart had leapt out of his chest.

Teddy Lupin stood next to his father, speaking calmly and looking insanely and effortlessly handsome. His blue hair stood at random ends, framing his thin face that was occupied by gentle brown eyes and a wide grin. He looked very relaxed and at ease and his body looked so outrageously fit. James licked his dry lips and approached the two men nervously.

"Teddy," James said, his voice quieter than he would have liked.

Said man looked over and a grin stretched over his flawless face.

"James! Blimey, you've grown like mad!" Teddy exclaimed, reaching over and pulling James into a strong hug.

James felt his face flush as Teddy squeezed him firmly, and he breathed in Teddy's manly scent and felt the man's body press tightly against his own. They pulled apart and James couldn't help but beam.

"You say that all the time," he said, hoping his face wasn't too red.

"But this time I really mean it," said Teddy as he marveled at the boy, or rather man, in front of him. "You've reached manhood!"

James laughed. "I've been there for a while now."

"Hmm, not quite."

"Well, I've got to drag Albus down here," said Harry, looking fondly at his son and godson, "So I'll leave you two to it."

The two men watched as Harry left and then looked back at each other. James eyes flew to his feet the moment they met Teddy's. He sensed Teddy smiling.

"How've you been, Jamie? It's been so long," Teddy said, his voice cheery. "Have you missed me?"

"Not nearly as much as you would like to think," James replied, returning his gaze to Teddy's perfect face.

"Oh, deepest sorrow," Teddy moaned, his hands clutching the cloth at the area of his heart. "Despite my long and tiresome journey that has lasted quite over a year, ripping at my core and my strength, my dearest James has claimed that he hasn't missed me in the slightest. I shall now weep for many moons and lock myself in my chamber until the end of my days."

"A bit dramatic in my opinion," James said indifferently with a light smirk.

"Dramatic?" gasped Teddy, now bending a bit towards the ground. "I think not! The pain that your words have caused me is terribly immense and will continue to impact me greatly."

James laughed and shoved Teddy gently. Teddy straightened up.

"Honestly though, you have missed me, right?" Teddy asked.

"Course I have; don't be thick."

Teddy flashed a brilliant smile and James' breath hitched. He wanted this man so bad.

James was spared of having to say anything at that moment, which was very fortunate for him, because his mother and sister paraded in with a portion of the Weasley family following behind.

"Sit down, then," Ginny ordered at James. Her gaze then shifted to Teddy and she gasped. "Teddy! When did you arrive? Have you warmed up properly?"

"Yes, Ginny, I have," Teddy said with a crooked smile. "And I arrived just now. Wow, this looks great," he nodded towards the large table that was replete with food.

Ginny smiled warmly. "Thank you, Teddy. It's nice to see you," she then turned to everyone behind her. "Sit, everyone sit, and we can eat."

They followed Ginny's orders hurriedly, chatting about recent events and accomplishments, and just the usual bonding and catching up. Soon the sound of silverware clattering against the plates and bowls joined the talk in the air. Harry soon arrived in the room, dragging along a grumpy-looking Albus.

"Hullo, everyone," Harry said, sitting his son down and then doing so himself. "Sorry I'm late; this one was giving me trouble," he jerked his head over to Albus, who looked away, seeming both angry and embarrassed.

"You've really ought to teach him the proper etiquette of a Gryffindor," said Ron with a grin. "That's no way a son of Harry Potter should act."

"Oh, hush, Ron," Hermione scowled at her husband, then looked over at the boy in question. "What's bothering you today, Albus?"

"Nothing," he muttered, picking up his fork moodily.

James rolled his eyes; Albus always was the type for frequently and obnoxiously overdramatizing his issues. He grinned when he saw that Teddy, who sat across from him, had also rolled his own.

The rest of the dinner went along like usual; Lily, Rose, and Hugo spent most of the time discussing Quidditch, with Ron and Ginny adding in their occasional opinion which always fired up the conversation with new argument topics; Hermione urging Harry to pick up Auror training again (Teddy enthusiastically joined in), to which Harry waved the subject away impatiently; James eating silently unless spoken to; and Albus conversing to the Weasley kids once he brightened up.

James was nearly finished with his second helping of stew when he felt something gentle rub against his foot. He jumped and glanced under the table. Teddy's feet were very close to his own and one had slipped out of his shoe; the latter was the one that was continually rubbing James' foot. James felt his neck heat up as he turned his head upright and looked across the table. Teddy was gazing at him with a sort of sly smirk.

James raised an eyebrow but didn't show any other signs of reacting. He was, of course, reacting very much inside. His heart pounded and he felt sick with curiosity. Why the hell was Teddy doing this? It certainly was purposeful, it had to be. Teddy's face was full of intent but in a calm manner. No one else seemed to take notice of his behavior, James noted as he glanced around. He then glanced back at Teddy, who was now biting his lip and staring at James in a challenging manner. James was now sure that his face was a deep crimson. He glowered across the table at Teddy who seemed pleased. Damn him...

James kicked off his shoes, taking care so they would hit Teddy's legs, eyeing the man who sat in front of him. James then moved his own foot so it would slide against Teddy's slowly in the right place. He continued to have it travel upward until it rested lightly at Teddy's ankle. A smirk grew on his face when he saw Teddy fidget a bit.

"...James?"

His mother's voice snapped him out of his trance. He removed his gaze from Teddy and shifted it to her.

"Hmm?" he asked, though his mind remained on Teddy.

"I asked you if you knew what you're going to do after you graduate," Ginny said patiently. "It's half a year away, James, so you really should."

"Hmm...I don't know, Mum," James replied. "Old McGonagall's been talking to us about it recently but I've got time...anyway, that's not what I'd like to think about right now," James' eyes flickered back to Teddy, who looked as innocent as possible.

"James, you've got to take this seriously," Ginny frowned. "This is your career you're taking so lightly right now, and I'd like to see you act responsibly."

"It's the holidays, Mum," James reminded her. "I'll be responsible during school."

"That's likely," Albus muttered.

"Anyway," James said with a swift nudge towards his brother, "I've still got time."

"Not very much, though," Harry said. "I agree with your mum - if you really haven't thought about your future much, you really should start."

"I have started, Dad," James sighed. "I just need to finish and that'll be done easily. Can we talk about something else now? It's the holidays," he repeated wearily.

Both his parents gave him an overly concerned look (in his opinion, anyway) but nodded. James thanked them and turned his focus back to Teddy, who also looked concerned. James rolled his eyes.

"You okay, Jamie?"

"Not you too," groaned James in response. "I'm completely fine. Anyway, there are far more important matters to deal with..."

Teddy looked as if he were about to ask what these matters were but instead gasped a bit. James had used his foot to travel farther up Teddy's leg, slowly and teasingly, until it stopped behind his knee, his toes lining the bend of it.

Teddy then cleared his throat and pushed his chair back abruptly. James was rather irritated at this sudden change, but grew smug when he saw that Teddy looked slightly uncomfortable, although it was difficult to read.

"Ginny, the food was lovely, as always," Teddy said in a tight voice. "I'm going to go in the sitting room...relax a bit."

James smirked as his eyes followed Teddy out of the room. Once he was out of sight, James stood up as well.

"Thanks Mum," he said distractedly before following Teddy out.

-x-

Teddy ran a slim hand through his vibrant hair and exhaled.

This wasn't bad, though. He shouldn't be reacting like this. James was of age. Teddy had waited for what seemed like ages and James was finally and definitely a legal adult. Teddy just hadn't expected such a straightforward reaction from James when Teddy had made a move. Not his best, he had to admit, but a move nonetheless. Feeling James respond came as a great relief, especially since his response was so good. Perhaps if he continued...

His thoughts were broken when a door had creaked open and shut a moment later. Teddy looked up and saw James standing before himself. He made to stand up from his spot on the couch but James walked over instead and plopped down beside him.

"So Teddy, want to tell me what that game of footsie was about?" James asked briskly.

"Just a simple test," replied Teddy.

The man scooted over, creating enough room for James to lie down on the couch and stretch his legs across Teddy's own. James did just that; Teddy smiled.

"Hmm. Testing what, exactly?" James asked, leaning back and placing his forearms behind his head.

"Oh, just a little theory of mine," Teddy said vaguely.

As he spoke, Teddy's hands moved closer to James' legs.

"A theory?"

"Mmhmm..."

Teddy's hands cupped over James' calves and they began running up his legs. Teddy glanced over at James, who looked unresponsive, but he had felt James stiffen a bit at Teddy's touch.

"Care to elaborate?" asked James.

"Not really."

Teddy's hands were now nearing James' crotch; James stiffened even more now. But Teddy's hands didn't go where James thought they would, and instead went to his hips. They went to rest there, gripping James' sides tightly as Teddy shifted in his seat so as to straddle James' upper thighs. James tensed, relaxed once more, then cleared his throat.

"Why not?"

Teddy grinned. James removed his arms from behind him slowly, sitting up a bit, making the two of them closer together.

"I thought that physically acting on my theory would produce faster results than simply discussing it."

"Why is that?" James' mouth was desperately dry.

Teddy watched as James licked his lips, and his eyes didn't move from them after James had finished. They couldn't, it seemed.

He bent closer. He could now smell James' shampoo, feel every ragged breath he breathed, see every brown fleck in his eyes. Teddy's eyes flickered back down to James' lips hungrily.

He saw James swallow.

"Teddy?" he breathed.

"Mm," mumbled Teddy.

"Teddy..."

But James couldn't remember what he was going to say.

It didn't matter at all, though, for Teddy had taken away their distance rapidly by pressing his lips against James'. James made a small sound of surprise but responded immediately by kissing back fervently. Teddy's lips broke open and James took advantage of this.

The kissing lasted until the two were forced apart as they needed air. Teddy and James panted lightly, staring at one another, lips slightly pink and swollen. James licked his own slowly; he tasted Teddy.

"I love it when you do that," murmured Teddy.

They were still awfully close, their chests heaving against each other, lower portions of their bodies firm against the other man's.

"Do what?" James cocked his head slightly.

"Lick your lips," Teddy said quietly.

James didn't know how to respond now. The only thing he could think to do was to lick them once more.

Teddy kissed him again, unable to resist. Soon their hands were all each other, going up shirts and gripping hair tightly. Their legs were tangled and the couch seemed much too small to contain their movement properly. They were so sucked in that they didn't notice the approaching footsteps that were quickly becoming less distant. They stopped short when the door was twisted open.

"James? Teddy?"

Both men snapped out of it and partly separated from one another. James' breath hitched. Harry stood in the doorframe, looking absolutely bewildered. Teddy cleared his throat and got off of James, removing his hands from James' disheveled hair. He ran them though his own nervously and sat down at his primary position on the couch. James sat up straight, his hands now by his own side instead of on Teddy, and repositioned his glasses so they sat properly.

"Hi Dad..." James said weakly.

"Err...I was going to check if you were okay," said Harry, "but I see that you are so..." he trailed off and stepped backwards.

"You're okay with this, then?" asked James abruptly. He wished he hadn't when he saw his father pause mid-step.

"I - yeah, I don't see why not," Harry said with a slight shrug. "Bit of a shock, that's all. Now then..."

He gave a departing nod before walking out fully and shutting the door behind him.

"Bloody hell," Teddy murmured, turning to look at James slowly. "Sorry Jamie, I didn't expect to get that carried away."

"You idiot," James laughed. "You bloody straddled me; did you not expect a good snogging?"

"Hmm, it was good then?"

"It was brilliant," James murmured as he crawled closer to Teddy.

He then used his hands to grip Teddy's shirt and pulled him forward, their lips crashing together once more.


End file.
